Over
by Courvoisier
Summary: Two-Shot, for you Tadsgirl. AmberCorny of course, with some AmberLink
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a two-shot, for you Tadsgirl! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy. There is Link/Amber in the beginning, but it ends up Corny Amber of course!**

Amber sat gazing at herself at the mirror of her vanity at her house. She was going to the Hop in an hour with Link, the whole school was going to be joining the council members in a dance. Corny was going to be there, rolling her eyes at the thought that the new council member would be selected tonight. Sshe debated silently with how she should wear her hair. Her blond curls dancing over her shoulders, tying it back into a loose bun she grinned, she let a couple curls hang loosely from the bun. Smile peeling across her face as she did her make up. After half an hour she was satisfied, spinning around in her dress she admired herself. If she wasn't herself she would be jealous of how good looking she was. Her slightly tanned body looks amazing in the brown and pink polka dotted dress she was sporting today. She noticed she needed a final touch, grabbing her favorite strawberry lip gloss she applied it. Grinning contently she heard the blaring on Link's horn. Her mother screaming at her to hurry up since Link was here. Cussing under her breath as she threw her necklace that had Link's promise ring on it. She almost ran down the stairs, Link was standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. Amber smiled at him, cold blue eyes showing no emotion as usual. The thing was, Amber felt no emotion toward him. Throwing on her shoes, she looked down. Smoothing the crease in her dress, silently dreading that Shelley would be there. Her mother walked out.

"Have fun Amber darling, take care of her, Link." Eyes narrowing at Link as she spoke, Link nodded.

"Of course, it is my pleasure," He told her, taking Amber's hand in his, Amber actually didn't want to go to the hop. More wasted time with people who thought they where cool since they could dance with the council kids. Amber laced her fingers with his, he squeezed her hand affectionately. Not bothering to return the gesture, she never did. Link sighed, the moment they turned in front of the garage Amber grabbed the back of his head. Pulling him into a passionate kiss, she let his teeth nip her bottom lip. She just let herself melt into him, her arms wrapped around his neck. His hands on her waist; holding her tenderly. He was deffininately improving with his kissing, Amber noted.

Link always loved the way she taste, the sweet taste of strawberry lingering in their mouths. He wished she was at sweet as her taste was, she was bitter and cold on the outside. But she was really sweet when they where alone, he wondered why she wouldn't allow herself to be nice to others, like she was to him when they where alone. Link noticed there was a constant tension in their relationship, he knew they had a great bond. Or so that's what he found, not too sure of Amber's thoughts. He could never tell what the girl was thinking, she sat there, cold eyes glaring lost in her own world. Amber pulled away, licking her lips. The two walked back to his car, hand in hand.

"Link! Slow down! We're not going to be late!" Amber squealed, Link slowed down grinning at Amber in his rear view mirror. Even though Amber was seated in the passenger seat, she could see him grinning. They pulled into the parking lot, Link turned off the car. Amber was just about to get out when he gestured for her to come, she crawled over avoiding the gear stick. Sitting, almost straddled on him she could almost feel ber back pressed up again the black plastic steering wheel. Amber's cold blue eyes glared into Link's soft blue ones. He pulled her into a kiss without warning, Amber squeaked but immediately let him take control. She let his tongue enter her mouth for the first time, Link explored her mouth openly letting a soft moan escape. The two were interrupted by Brad banging on the cars window shield, he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" He called to them, laughing.

"Amber, I love you.." Link whispered in her ear, she could feel his breath lingering on the side of her neck. Amber shivered slightly, her lips where dangerously close to his ear. Nipping it softly she whispered,

"We'll continue this later.." her seductive tone almost made Link squeak, she got out of the vehicle walking into the school. Amber never told him she loved him back.

Standing in protest as Link started singing Ladies Choice everyone danced around, looking happy. Except Amber, who almost was never happy. Her mind lost in thought, she never told Link she loved him back. She knew why too, the truth that was laying beneath it all.

She didn't love Link, they where just a couple created by mother. Amber never truly felt happy around him, her eyes kept wandering to Corny. Her face flushed as she caught him looking back at her, she knew that her and Link didn't really love each other. No matter what he said. Her thoughts where ruined when that whale Tracy danced in, crossing her arms against her chest she backed up. Not wanting to get hit by her arms that where currently flailing everywhere as she danced- or rather through Amber's eyes she attempted too. Rolling her eyes in disgust she looked at Link, angry burning inside of her as he sung to her. Looking like he was almost turned on by this.

"LINK!" She screamed, pouting unhappily. That ruined her night as he screamed to that whale. Tammy stood beside her, rolling her eyes. Amber glared at Link. His eyes wandered to hers, immediately he knew he had made a mistake.

Amber stormed off to Brad, grabbing his shirt he spun around.

"What, Amber?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Drive me home, NOW," She demanded, glaring at him. Brad nodded quickly, driving her to her house in silence. Slamming the door behind her without a thank you. Brad sighed, shaking his head he drove off.

Sittong on her bed Amber had her legs crossed, she knew this relationship she had with Link wasn't what she wanted it too be. Amber didn't cry about this, since Link was still her boyfriend. Even though she knew she should dump him, deciding against it since she'd never hear the end of it from her mother. She got changed quickly, just deciding to go to bed early she did so.

"Hey, Brad.. Where's Amber?" Link asked about two hours later, leaning against the wall with a pop in his hand, he sipped it slowly as Brad answered.

"Oh, she demanded I drove her home- so I did.. Why?" Brad asked, shrugging he seemed too interested in Tracy to really care about Amber, Brad could care less where Amber was personally.

"WHAT?" Link exclaimed, spewing out the mouthful of coke he had just sipped. Brad blinked, wiping the coke from his face he nodded. Not knowing why he found this so shocking, she looked really unhappy. More unhappy than she always did.

The next day Amber didn't want to go to the studio, being dragged along by her mother. Almost screaming in protest when she heard Tracy Turnblad was the new lead dancer on HER show. Growling in frustration she stormed off to Corny's dressing the room, slamming the door open. It made a large clattering noise as it came in contact with the wall. Corny jumped hoping the wall didn't crack, shocked to see Amber standing there with her arms crossed.

"Amber..." Corny started, she immediately cut him off.

"Corny Collins, what the hell is Tracy Turnblad doing on my show?!" She screamed. Corny rolled his eyes, he already felt a head ache. And at the term: "her show" he knew this wouldn't go well.

"My show? Amber, this is the CORNY COLLINS show, not the AMBER VON TUSSLE show."

Amber opened her mouth to protest but Corny's hand flew over it, she staggered back wards. Yelling at him to keep his hands off of him, he growled. He knew today was not going to go well. Amber didn't want to accept the fact she loved his touch.

The roll call started, Amber wasn't talking to Link. The whole time she ignored him completely. Tracy went down to do the splits, Amber danced in front, trying to get in front of the cameras- as usual. She felt a strong hand grip her arm, jerking her back. Squealing in protest she brought her two fists up, getting Corny in both shoulder blades. He groaned, tightening his grip, squeaking in protest she pulled away. Giving him this strange look, Corny glared at her. The searing pain in his shoulder didn't want to leave. They stood all together in a group, Tracy blabbering on about her dreams. Rolling her arms Amber glard at her, really who cared? She elbowed the larger girl ruffely, knocking her off balance.  
"Your dream will be coming true, June 2nd!" Corny exclaimed, Amber gasped than commented.  
"You have to vote for a person, Corny. Not one of the himalayas!" Their shoulders brushed, Amber loved the tingling sensation whenever they touched.  
"We're on the air.." Link grumbled to Amber. Trying to get her to talk to him, but of course he was unsuccesful.

After the show Corny grabbed Amber ruffly by the shoulder dragging him into her dressing room. Throwing her toward the couch carelessly he watched as she stumbled and fell on to it.

"What kind of stunt are you trying to pull, Amber?!" He yelled , crossing his arms.

Amber hung her head, not responding. She couldn't handle getting yelled at by anyone other than her mother.

"AMBER! Look at me! WHAT are you doing? You aren't talking to Link?! You left the Hop early, no one except BRAD knew where you were! You gave us all a bloody heart attack! Now your trying to ruin Tracy's chances!? What are you trying to pull- Amber, Look at me," Corny exclaimed, his tone softening as he noticed she was almost shaking. Slowly she looked up, tears rolling down her face. He sighed, bringing one hand to his forehead. He didn't mean to make the kid cry, he hated when she cried. Oddly, it made his heart wrech seeing her upset.

"N-n-nothing! Corny, nothing happened between Brad and I-... I just wanted to g-g-go home, Link doesn't love me.. I don't love him, I'm in one messed up relationship Corny," She sobbed quietly, Corny sat down beside her. Breathing in deeply, it was always about her. But that was all she had been taught. She just needed to be steered in the right direction.

"I'm sorry, Amber.." Corny suddenly realized how much he wanted the young girl to be his. Amber looked at him, without warning she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulders. Corny looked rather confused, but held her close. Kissing the top of her head, she looks up at him, shocked. Corny enjoyed seeing a softer, not annoying side of Amber.Wishing she was always quiet and innocent, it would make his life easier. But, Amber lived for the drama.

"I'm sorry, Corny.." She whispered, Corny sighed shaking his head. He waited until she calmed down to let her leave, he couldn't have anything go wrong with Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant occurring in three days. Wanting to grab her and pull her into a heated kiss, Corny fought that desire and turned his back to her. He didn't know Amber had a soft, caring side. Wanting to see it more often, he decided something. Amber Von Tussle was going to be his.

School, was something Amber hated. But today made it worse, walking around the school yard with Tammy and Lou Ann they where in conversation about the council members. Link was brought up numerous times, but they suddenly fell quiet and changed the topic whenever his name was said. Amber frowned, seeing Link with Tracy and her lollipop sucking friend, Penny. Running up to the fence she started screaming at him, "LINK! LINK LARKIN!" Of course, he danced onto the bus with them. Amber knew for sure, they where falling apart. Honestly, she was glad. No more faking their so called relationship, deep down she knew it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you, for the R&R's guys!**_

"Amber, darling! Wake up! Guess what today is?!" Velma chanted excitedly as she entered Amber's room. Amber groaned, hearing her mother come. Rolling over she threw the covers over her head. Velma's face formed a frown, grabbing the silk sheets in her head she crumpled the fabric. Ripping the warm blankets from Amber. "Come on, Amber! Mommy is going to help you get ready!"

Right. Amber sighed, remembering today was the pageant. Grumbling she got out of bed, knowing the simple routine of the crown being placed on her blond hair. She'd hug Corny, than walk off and her mother would take her to this amazing French restaurant. For lobster, and champagne. Sitting in the chair at her vanity, Velma came out with her dress. Amber's eyes widened, it was gorgeous. The beautiful sparkly fabric would fit over her curves perfectly, the yellow crumpled fabric would cover her breasts perfectly. Smiling she took it from Velma, beaming rather proud of herself Velma went and grabbed two cans of Ultra Clutch. Waiting for her daughter to walk back in, she knew Amber was going to win.. No matter what it took, her face peeling into an evil smirk she knew that she'd have to do what she'd have to do, Tracy was not going to win. She would make that certain.

Standing in the bathroom Amber gazed at her slim frame, her flat stomach was perfect. Her long legs where slightly tanned, watching as she pulled the fabric over her body she struggled to get up the zipper. It was perfect, she spun around in it a couple times. Grinning, this would sure get Corny to notice her... Sighing, she knew she had to get those thoughts out of her mind. Corny would never let his eyes on her, she was too young.. But yet, Brenda had gotten him up a wall. Amber smirked, maybe, just maybe she could be his.. girlfriend? Walking back into her room, Amber paraded in, grinning proudly. Velma smiled, Amber twirled around, "You look beautiful, Amber. We all know who will be taking home the crown, again this year!" Velma said with a snicker, Amber nodded. Her thoughts where distant, dreaming of his handsome smile, his slicked back hair. Blue eyes gazing at her mothers, sitting down she sat down in the comfortable chair as her mother fussed over what style to put her hair in.

After half an hour of fussing over her head, Velma added a sparkly bobby pin for the final touch. Amber smirked, walking down the stairs with her head held high. Grabbing a pair of white gloves she slid them on her hands. The two walked into the car, Amber suddenly realized how much she looked like her mother. Dreading the fact that she had to see Link, she decided after the pageant she would break up with him. End the relationship that really hadn't been anything amazing. She would twirl into Corny's dressing room, into his strong arms... Her thoughts where interrupted as her mother slammed on the breaks as she pulled into the studio.

"Amber, listen to me! Please... God, Amber how many times do I have to say sorry?" Link questioned as he fallowed his gorgeous girlfriend. She spun around, crossing her arms.

"Fine, Link. My mother invited Agents." Amber's voice was quiet, and emotionless like usual. Her expression stiff, Link grinned. Feeling more tension than usual with their relationship. He grabbed her gloved hand.

"May I say Amber, you look stunning today." Link smiled at her, wrapping his arm around her waist instead. Standing close by, Corny noted Amber's unhappy expression knowing the teen didn't want to be here. She never did, she was just living her mothers dreams. Over and over again. Amber longed for Corny to be the one telling her that, she sighed. Her eyes meeting Corny's, smiling at him softly trying to look happy. He sighed, shaking his head.

Hairspray was being passed around as teens chattered nervously, Amber was smug at the fact Tracy wasn't here. Crossing her arms she breathed deeply, trying to calm her heart pounding in her chest. Not at the fact she was going to be dancing in front of thousand of people, and agents. But at the simple fact Corny Collins was standing behind her.

"Good luck Amber, you look gorgeous today..." He told her, Amber was opening her mouth to respond when the camera man's voice called across the studio.

"We're on in five! Four! Three, two..." The camera man called, Corny put on his game show smile and the council members started dancing. Singing their hearts out on live TV, Amber was getting pissed off that people kept prancing in front of her. All the dance moves where flawless, practiced with such precision. They had been rehearsed over, and over again. Amber groaned as Corny stepped in front of her, she placed her hands on his shoulders. Peaking her head over his shoulder she smiled. Dancing in front of him, when the song ended she shoved her butt rather hard into his groins, purposely. She heard him grunt, she grinned. Suddenly, Amber was determined she would have him. She didn't know that Corny wanted her back, she smiled at him innocently. He shot her a glare,

"Oh you liked it, Corny. Don't deny it..." Amber whispered as she walked past him when they went off air. Shooting him a seductive grin as she walked off. He groaned, he wanted to spin her around into his arms.

The pageant flew by quickly, Corny held the card in his hand. Gripping the paper, knowing Amber would win like always. Amber stood beside him, placing her hand on his shoulder she snickered quietly.

"INEZ STUBBS!" He yelled.

Amber stared at him, appalled. Shaking her head, not letting tears fall down her face she limped off stage. Corny danced with the new council. After an hour it all died down, they also had a new stations manager since Velma had been arrested, that meant no more constant drills, no more- AMBER! He stopped in his tracks, cursing loudly under his breath he walked quickly. Where was Amber? If theres a new lead dancer, that meant Amber wouldn't be here anymore. He wouldn't be able to see her, touch her or hold her again. Wondering if she had left yet, he walked along. There was Amber, sitting at her vanity talking to herself. Knowing she was upset since Link dumped her on live television, he stood behind her quietly not trusting himself to talk.

"Great. This is just great, now I have no where to go. I don't have a job, since Inez kicked me basically... I have no boyfriend.. Life's good."

Corny smirked, walking up quietly he put his hands on her shoulders, "Oh, Amber. You have a job, I wouldn't be able to see you leave, it it would hurt too much.. Your always welcome to stay with me.. And, you know what? You do have a boyfriend." Amber looked at him confused, standing up to face him. What did he mean, she had a boyfriend? Taking her hands into his. Corny squeezed them affectionately, returning the gesture for the first time ever. Amber stood on her tippy toes, their faces centimeters apart. Soon, their lips met. Amber had never felt anything like it. Soon, a simple kiss ended up resulting in a heated make out session. Her arms draped around his neck, tongues battling violently. Amber pulled away, their foreheads resting on each other as they breathed heavily.

"I... I like the... sound of that.." she whispered to him, kissing the side of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, almost possessively.

Amber continued dancing on the show for three months, Corny came to a decision Amber was 18 now, he knew this would be the right choice. Leaning against the wall he watched Amber dance, almost jealous that Brad got to dance with her. Gently removing a velvet box from his hand, flipping it open a diamond ring beamed at him. Grinning, he shoved it back into his pocket. Things with him and Amber where getting better and better, sure she had her bratty spoiled moments still but he loved her, more than anything in the world. Walking onto the stage, clearing his throat the council's attention went toward him.

"I have an announcement to make.." Amber gave him a strange look, he walked up to her, grabbing one of her hands. Stepping down on one knee, Amber stared at him. Her mind racing in thought which what he was doing. Bringing a box out of his pocket, she gasped. "Amber Von Tussle.. Will you marry me?" He asked, getting off his knee. Tears flooded Amber's eyes, she wrapped her arms around him.

"YES!" She exclaimed, Corny held her tightly. Applauds filled the room.

The wedding was held two months after, Amber had wanted it sooner but that was the earliest time they could fit it in. Amber gazed into her husbands eyes, glittering with excited tears. She barely heard the words, "You may kiss the bride." Amber was lost in Corny's tender touch, and kisses. One thing she knew would never leave her was the words,

"I now pronounce you, Mr and Mrs Collins."


End file.
